emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02903
}} is the 2,905th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 26 April, 2001. Plot Part 1 In Tenant House Terry is in a bad mood and is trying to tidy up the cottage but takes it out on Sean. Carol tells Sean that Terry is in a bad mood because Chris has sacked him because he thought he was having an affair with Charity. Sean is shocked. They both decide that they need to go for a run. In the Sugden's lounge Jack and the family are rushing as they are late and Andy says he has been seen in the Job Centre and Jack says that he was only having a look to see what is on offer. In the Post Office Emily is cleaning and Betty asks if Paddy has told her whether or not Gloria has started back at the Vets. Emily says she doesn't know. Betty also asks if she had bought any alcohol but Emily is not interested in Gloria. Paddy brings Emily's watch for her as they are having a meal with each other that night. Betty comes up to the counter with a suggestive laugh that they are very friendly. At Home Farm Chris tries to get Charity to hurry up and get dressed but Chris has to admit that Terry cannot drive her later as he has sacked him because he suspected him of having an affair with her. Charity is fuming. Terry, Sean, and Bob run past the Vicarage as Ashley runs out to join them. Ashley says he might not join them because of the situation but he decides to go anyway. Edna is approaching the men and Ashley thanks her for speaking to Bernice the day before but she becomes annoyed saying that what she and Bernice discussed was supposed to be between them. Ed has found Seth at an old greenhouse and helps him with the flowers he is trying to grow. Seth asks how things are going with Emily but Ed is not positive that anything will develop. Seth offers encouragement and Ed said he would never give up on Emily. Paddy is hailed down by Betty in Main Street and asks if he will still need a cleaner now that he has Emily there - he says that they are getting on well but no-one can beat Betty's starching! Sean, Terry and Ashley are running and Terry and Ashley stop. Terry asks how Ashley and Bernice are coping. Jack is trying to start his car but it won't go. Betty is talking with Edna when she sees Bev and tells her that Paddy and Emily are getting on really well living together but Bev doesn't believe that Paddy is with Emily. Back in Jacks shed he is gathering some tools when he finds an unconscious man lying among the hay. Part 2 Jack carefully takes the bag away from the strangers face to reveal that it is Harry Thompson. Harry wakes up and says he has come to see him. Jack takes him inside. Just outside the Hope's shop Emily and Paddy have arrived home together and Bev is watching them as Betty approaches her and rubs it in a bit more. Jack is feeding Harry in the Sugden's kitchen and asks what he is doing there. Harry is quite evasive and Jack runs him a bath to help his chest. In Tenant House Chris has arrived to see Terry and they have small talk about running. Chris has brought a bottle of malt around and tells Terry that he has a meeting at 10am and Terry says he will be there. Carol is annoyed that Terry has taken his job back and says he is spineless. Harry has had a bath and enters the Sugden's kitchen. He tells Jack he has been released and only came there because his family didn't want to know him and he knew he could depend on him. In Main Street Ashley sees Carlos and invites him around to see Bernice but Carlos doesn't commit to anything. Robert, Andy and Victoria arrive home and want to know who Harry is. In Dale View Chris tells Charity that Terry is back with them. Charity says that Chris needs to start trusting her more. Harry is showing Victoria some origami and then tells them how Jack had stopped Harry being victimised in jail by punching a fellow inmate. Jack is not happy that Harry is saying these things. In Keepers Cottage, Betty comes in and says that Paddy and Emily are definitely an item. Jack comes down to talk to Harry who is having a beer and he asks Harry how long he is thinking of staying. Harry tries to give Jack £3,500 and says that is what he really came for, he doesn't want to stay. Jack is stunned. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes